Under Our Own Feet
by Anesta Kitachi
Summary: The Labs. A place where they are treated cruelly, without any remorse. They are experiments that exist only for the doctors to play with. However, one operation leaves them with more than blood and bruises. YY/Y, B/R, M/M, S/J
1. Prologue

Warnings: This is a yaoi story. If you don't like it, then there is a pretty button on your screen that says 'back'. Use it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou in any way shape or form. I do, however, own plushies!

This chapter has been edited.

* * *

**Under Our Own Feet **

_Shadow Dancer  
(Prologue)_

* * *

Darkness...

It was all he could see no matter when or which way he opened his eyes. Complete and total blackness. Did he care? No, not really. He was quite used to the silent depths of chaos that moved all around him. Actually, he sort of started to enjoy and look forward to his time spent in nothing. The ways it shifted around him, the silhouettes of shadows that so badly wanted to scare him; he loved them all. This darkness, it was peace to him.

He shifted. Chains rattled, pain shot through every part of his probably bleeding body. What could he do though?

Nothing...

This was the life of one creature of darkness. The pain, the blackness, he lived in and for it all. Really though, what else did he have to live for?

He so very much wanted to stay within this makeshift sanctuary, but it seemed he was worth too much to the ones that kept him here. With multiple attempts at his own life, they locked him away with no one or anything within reach. The chain around his ankle was only long enough for him to be able to move a foot away from where the melted nail was stuck fast to the wall. Clothing was long since forgotten.

Had it been days, months, years since he's been trapped in this prison? He didn't care to keep track anymore. Though, he did like to think on a reasonable answer every now and again.

He awoke from his musings and hallow shivering from the cold of the empty darkness with a start. It was here. It was time. The angry scream erupted from another lonely soul outside his cell. A daily routine this was. Soon, the shouts of protest would find themselves in his ear.

"Get the fuck off me, assholes!" Ah, there it was. There were never any voices of reply though.

"Damn you!" The unknown voice screamed. "I'll kill every one of you! Pull out your insides and lick the blood from the knife used to gut you!" Another meaningless threat.

The unknown voice was dragged away. His shouts could still be heard, but they were random jumbles of anger to the lonely listener now. He waited silently for what he knew what next to come. Though, as it came, low at first then louder, everything seemed to grow colder.

That bone-chilling laughter was not something he actually looked forward to every morning. It was so empty, so hallow, yet it promised a slow and very painful death. That laughter, it was the evil, the insanity, of darkness itself. The lone occupant shivered involuntarily as he did every morning and waited for the unwanted sign to fade away to nothing.

Once the insane, cold laughter finally left his room, the lover of the dancing shadows slowly got to his feet. Agony flashed through his facial expression from the undeniable pain all through his body. He stood in one spot, straight and tall, as he waited once again for what he knew was to come.

5...4...3...rustling...2...1...click!

Slowly, the door to his prison opened, letting all-consuming light into his beloved darkness. As it hit his naturally tan skin, you could see scars from all he's endured across every inch of his thin frame. Mussels, tone from the past struggles and exercises from tests he's done, were enough to make anybody look like a fool drooling all over themselves. The faded bronze and pale streaks of past pain covered the mound of flesh standing tall and at attention. Pink and red dots and lines, some still surrounded by dried blood, were the gifts from his activities from the previous day. Most of the wounds had managed to scab over, but they were still visible on the arms and legs of the supposed teen. Sharp, defiant crimson eyes held fierce, but stared straight ahead as the shadows danced playfully over his features. He stood at a fairly good height, but to the doctors that examined him, he was still short. All of this made him a favorite among the people that dealt with him on a daily basis, but the most unique thing about him was his hair. Though it was dull, matted, and faded from the lack of proper care, it stood straight to the clouds in elegant black spikes dipped on end in crimson to match his fierce gaze. Streaks of blond ran up the center of each spike in a lighting bolt pattern and delicate blond bangs framed his face gracefully.

He stood in all his naked glory for the other presence to rid him of his bindings. Wit ha click and a rattle of chain, he was free. However, his freedom lasted only for a moment when the other person quickly attached a chain leash to his neck with a metal collar and heavy lock. Giving the chain an experimental tug towards the door, the chained teen fallowed obediently and silently.

"Come, Yami, today's the day all our hard work pays off."

With those words and a chuckle, the door closed on a now empty room. It filled itself once again with empty, cold darkness. This time, there was no control, no dancing shadows...

Just...black.

* * *

**A/N: **So, Ane, with a little help from her friend Rin, has posted the prologue to her first major story. :3  
Though, I don't actually have all of it written out, I do have a good bit of it done.  
I want to see how people will take to the story. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the prologue!


	2. The Beginning

Warnings: This is a yaoi story. If you don't like it, then there is a pretty button on your screen that says 'back'. Use it. More so, there is an amount of swearing in this fic that people may find offensive. I warned you, so don't come bitch at me if you read it and find it offensive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou in any way shape or form.

This chapter has been edited by the lovely Rin.

* * *

**Under Our Own Feet**

**The Beginning**_  
(Chapter one)_

* * *

There was so much pain, so much light, but he didn't find this strange. Restlessly, he constantly tossed his head from side to side. Sweaty locks of blond bangs hung to his pain-filled face. He couldn't move and his breathing was heavy panting. Though he went though this everyday, he could never find himself getting used to the instant pain or changes in light.

Slowly, sharp crimson eyes opened to stare up at a white ceiling of florescent lighting. A low groan sounded through the room from the only source of organic life. Hands and feet, unable to move, rattled chains on top of a white table. The head of the naked body turned to the side to examine his surroundings though terrible pain filled eyes.

The annoying beeping of monitors counting heart beats rang through his head and accompanied the machinery all around him. Computers, some three times his size, surrounded him on all sides. Screens showed incomprehensible information. He was used to seeing these things though and ignored the blinking machines.

Settling down because of the familiar surroundings and otherwise empty room, he was rather startled when the only door to the room burst open. He shivered involuntarily at the things he believed were to come. White hair, white coats, an eye patch and glasses were the only attributes he cared to remember about the doctors that visited him everyday.

There were three of them all together; Pegasus and his two assistants. They were the only doctors allowed to communicate with him. He was unsure as to why, but even so, Pegasus made him nervous enough. Pegasus stood tall with straight silver hair hanging loosely around his shoulders. A black eye patch covered his one eye, while the other one held such happiness and evil at once that Yami almost had to shiver.

"Good morning, Yami-boy!" Pegasus's sweetly annoying tone called out. His assistants simply bowed their head in greeting. Pegasus waving them away, they went to work poking and prodding him with whatever they seemed to get their hands on. It was the same everyday, except it seemed that today Pegasus never stopped smiling that evil-looking grin that said he had something planned.

"Master Pegasus, he's ready to be transported." One of the people around him called out. Transported? To where? Usually they stayed within one room.

"Wonderful! Come Yami-boy, we shall begin at once!"

They unhooked him from the many machines around him except for the one that went directly into the vein of his lower arm. It wasn't hooked the the usual 'IV', as they called it, but he suspected that it would be as soon as he was placed wherever they were going. He didn't know what kind of things usually went into his body, but he believed them to be medicines that would control him or kill him if they deemed him unnecessary. He rubbed his aching wrists and watched with crimson eyes as the same person came back towards him with a pair of black, metal shackles.

He had long since given up fighting them; it was useless in his opinion. They had the power and means to hurt him in ways more painful then ever before or simply end his existence completely. Yami had realized that even this existence, as painful and demented as it was, was still an existence and he'd keep it for as long as possible. To prove this, he weakly sat up, with his uncovered bottom cold on the metal of the table, and held out his hands for the assistant.

The cold metal of the shackles felt nice against his raw and bruised flesh. That was, until they latched and were once again too tight. He groaned at the feeling of the metal cutting into his wrists and let out an almost inaudible hiss when the chain was pulled on. Standing up, he walked where directed to try and keep from experiencing more of that almost unbearable pain.

At first, he stumbled slightly and fell to his knees. However, another harsh tug on his binding forced him to stand and walk once again. His heavy breathing and pained expression was mostly ignored by both assistants. Pegasus couldn't keep himself from commenting though.

"Aww..." He cooed in his sugar sweet voice that made Yami cringe every time he heard it, "Such an expression Yami-boy. It almost makes me want to let you go!"

The silver-haired man chuckled when Yami seemed to ignore him and took Yami's chin into his hand, forcing their eyes to meet. Yami's defiant, blazing crimson had yet to die, it was if he was planning something, still hoping. Pegasus's one eye stared back at him with a knowing twinkle and, unable to stand that annoying happy smile and strange expression, Yami adverted his eyes.

"Almost anyway." Pegasus whispered as he harshly let go of Yami's chin. "Come now. Are the others on their way?" He asked, switching his gaze away from Yami to a blond haired girl that had stepped up behind them.

"Yes, Master Pegasus. After being checked, they'll also be escorted."

"Wonderful!" He replied, picking up his ringing tone, yet again. "I'll go with you to watch over your case. He likes to give you troubles and you're all just as incompetent. " With a wave and a knowing chuckle, he left with the woman in search of his other 'experiments'.

All three figures sighed in relief after Pegasus left. it was as if something was no longer prodding at their minds. Being kinder now that their boss had left, they pulled more gently on Yami's restraints and even helped him to stand when he fell to the ground from exhaustion. He was too weak to shake off their help, even though he wanted to. In silence, the trio made their way down the dreary, white hallway.

Finally, they came to a metal sliding door that the white-clad person, currently not pulling Yami to his feet once again, stepped forward and punched in a code. The metal door flew open and Yami was pushed inside before it closed quickly behind them. In the room were three metal tables, which confused Yami; he'd only been in rooms with one. It wasn't like he was allowed to be with others. Wires, needles, and other devices that Yami was already quite used to, along with yet another wall to wall computer, were laid through-out the room in a neat way. The only other difference between this and other rooms was the rather large mirror that lined the wall in front of him.

Yami was lead to the farthest table in the room and way carefully helped onto the cold metal. He laid still as they quickly closed the restraints that held him. He had to test the restrictions as always, just to see how much room he had to move. Slowly, he lifted both arms and legs, hissing at the pain it brought him, and found only half an inch of space. It was grace for him, usually they were tight against his abused and reddened skin. If Pegasus found this little piece of kindness extended towards him, it would quickly be taken away.

The people in the room quickly got to work on their duties while Yami simply watched their actions with cold eyes. They placed colored wires over his body in spots lightly colored themselves from the amount of times things have been placed there. It wasn't anything new to him. Even the machine beside him brought a sort of comfort in its recognizable beeping that almost scared him in its suddenness. He had no clue as to what the machine was for, but no one really paid it any sort of attention anyway; he decided to ignore it.

As quickly as possible, they finished and left, leaving Yami by himself in the brightly lit room. There were no shadows to keep him company; there was nothing to control, to make dance.

Now that he thought about it, that was one of the only good things Pegasus left him. A while back, an experiment on his mind was taking place and to everyone's sudden horror and fear, the experiment failed. It almost killed him, but the explosion of chemicals left his mind with the ability to control darkness and even move the shadows around him. He was proud of his simple gift; even if it was unintentional.

Though, now, without anything to exercise his ability, he was shaking. He wanted to use his power, watch the shadows dance, comfort himself and it took all he could do to not scream at the stress. He power swirled in his mind, eager to activate, so much so that it was almost unbearable. He tried simply to wait it out though. Soon, they'd finish their work for today and send him back. He could fall into a dreamless sleep to the movement of his own ability.

As the seconds ticked by and turned into minutes, the minutes turning to an hour or so, it seemed to him as if they'd forgotten he was there at all. His body had calmed after a while in his tired state and he had felt comfortable since he hadn't been poked and prodded with any more "medical equipment" since his last run in with the assistants. It was strange to him to be left alone for as long as he had been, but..

He started and turned to face the door as he heard footsteps echo off the walls of the hallway outside. There were three, no four, different people and one that seemed to lag behind, as if struggling. Yami mentally shrugged. At least he knew why no one bothered with him; they were busy with the others he knew existed within these horrid white walls.

He waited, hoping their footsteps would pass him buy and quickly fade away to leave him to his own thoughts again. He was surprised when the sound of shuffling feet stopped directly outside his door. The muffled sounds of pissed-off protesting was heard among the quiet jingling of keys. Even as the door to his room clicked open and slammed against the wall, the protesting didn't stop. The doctors and their captive invaded Yami's quiet space.

He went to glare menacingly at the people who had entered, making sure that it was the most venomous one he had to offer. Yami had never seen these people before, never been in their presence at least once, but they didn't matter to him. His gaze landed on the captive, sharp eyes taking in the form with every analyzing aspect of himself. The captive's eyes were hidden behind a solid black blindfold and a gag firmly in his mouth, but Yami could still see his anger and strangely, his beauty. Silver white hair hung in clumps down past his shoulders and stopped lamely at the bottom of his shoulder blades, the spikes of matted hair mostly stayed tame except for the unruly ones sticking up in different directions off the top of his head. Yami had to restrain his laughter, this person looked like he had horns. Though, Yami suspected that the white locks would we more tame if they were washed and not so dirty.

Yami's eyes moved from the captive's head, down towards his body. He was wearing clothing, a luxury that Yami was no longer permitted, but Yami could tell that the thin, lanky form beneath was malnourished and definitely unwashed. The pale skin of his arms was brown most places from dirt and dust and showed signs of once being more tan then Yami's skin had once been. This only proved that the other had been there longer than Yami was and for a brief moment, Yami pitied him. Keeping his crimson gaze locked, he watched as the new-comer was pulled over to another metal table present in the room. The muffled threats and protests went unheeded by the doctors as they attempted to strap him to the table.

"Hurry up, morons. We don't have all day."

"We're trying! You know how he is. You want it done faster, you come over here and help."

"You're just not trying hard ENOUGH! It can't be that hard to do. He's bound, gaged, and blind for God's sake!"

Yami inwardly snickered at the conversation between the assistants. One had taken it upon himself to 'supervise' the other's work and the others grumbled about him under their breath. He watched silently as they finally got the other secure and carefully undid the gag, backing away quickly. Yami and the assistants prepared for the outburst they knew was to come. The captive didn't disappoint.

"COWARDS! Let me go! Fuckin' assholes!!" He screamed, struggling against his bindings. The assistants noticeably flinched at the loud roar coming out of the uncovered mouth.

"Come on, let's go. We still have one left." Were the words muttered out of the doctor's mouth. They all quickly left the room, leaving the other occupant of the room to yell loudly after them.

"Don't ignore me! Get your scared asses back here!" He yelled, but once again, his voice was left unheard by all but Yami.

So this was the person that Yami waited for every morning. It was the person that signaled the beginning of the day, the comforting yell that told of the start of routine. This person kept Yami's hope from completely shattering. Yami found it strange though, this person wasn't as he had imagined, and even weirder still, the blindfold was left on. Wasn't the other allowed to see his surroundings? Though, Yami was relieved about this, the other didn't seem to know he was there. The assistants must have forgotten to lock the door; Yami heard a click signaling that it was now locked from the outside again. The other cursed and grumbled.

"Damn sadistic bastards." He growled before falling into a silence that Yami found to be quite comfortable. Yami moved his gaze from the other 'experiment' to the ceiling, hoping the other couldn't hear his shifting movements. His hopes were quickly crushed though when, out of the corner of his eye, the other quickly turned his head in Yami's direction. He frowned, keeping his gaze on the white tile, calmly counting.

"Who're you?" The white-haired captive asked. Yami ignored him, hoping that the lack of an answer would keep the other from bothering him further. His luck seemed to be down this day when he heard the other leave out a snarl of disapproval. "I know you're there. You damn well better answer me." He growled. Yami regarded him lightly, turning his head back towards him. He could see sharp canines protruding from the anger contorted mouth.

"Tell me who YOU are." Yami countered.

"I have no reason to." He grumbled back moodily. "So, are you going to answer my damned question or what? Or do you believe yourself to be too good to answer my questions?"

Yami made a clicking noise with his tongue, sighing with exasperation. "To quote your gracious reply, 'I have no reason to.' However, since you asked with such a polite tone," Yami replied sarcastically, "my name is Yami. I'm an 'experiment', just like you."

The other laughed at his answer, not really caring if it was the truth or not. "Then you're bound as well?" He asked, a condescending smirk crossing his face. This made Yami rather pissed, but he kept his anger to himself.

"Obviously." Yami sighed out, rolling his eyes.

"Useless." Was all the other replied with before the room crept into silence and for that, Yami was glad. However, with the other person beside him, staring at him with his seemingly ever-present smirk, unnerved him.

Suddenly, the other talked again, seemingly out of nowhere. "Bakura." He spoke in a disinterested voice, turning his own head to face the other direction.

Yami's eyebrows contorted in confusion and uncharacteristically let out a not so elegant, "Huh?"

"Not very bright are you? My name, dumb ass, is Bakura. Remember it, because you'll be begging me to free you when I get the hell out of here." He said in a matching condescending tone. Yami snorted his disbelief and watched as Bakura seemingly glared in his direction. Silence descended upon them for a third time and Yami took to counting the ceiling tiles again.

The seconds started to tick by again, leaving Yami to wonder in his own thoughts. His mind seemed to wonder endlessly too, never settling on one thing to think about; there was so much that he wanted to figure out. Not only that, the time he had lived before being captured and placed here seemed to not exist for him. It was as if, those times had disappeared. He remembered nothing of before the labs, but everything after waking up his first day in his cell was clear in his mind. He'd always wondered if it was something that the doctors did, or if the past was simply too hard for him to remember. He cursed as he lost count of the tiles above him and sighed before starting over.

Bakura, on the other hand, listened with amusement as he heard Yami's frustrated breathing. He mildly wondered what sort of power Yami had possessed, but he'd be damned if he was going to ask him. He'd been told his powers were an experiment gone wrong, but he knew better. He had met another experiment and knew that the 'accidents' were intentional. He grumbled, if it wasn't for the stupid blindfold that he constantly had to wear, he'd be out of here by now.

Bakura shifted on the cold table and smirked widely as Yami groaned in frustration. he took to listening to the sounds around him while he waited for the other to show up. It wouldn't be too long now, since his companion never really gave them trouble; he just liked to mess with their minds a little. The pattern was getting old though. Silence, breathing, beeps, silence, shifting, more breathing, footsteps...

Wait, footsteps?

"They're coming back." He stated mildly, all the while containing his semi-insane grin.

Yami was actually startled by Bakura's sudden voice; he'd kind of forgotten that the other was in here at all, so used to being left alone. This didn't go unnoticed by Bakura like he'd hoped though and he saw as the other's amusement only grew.

Annoyed, Yami replied in a distasteful tone, "Are you going to scream like a pussy again?" He laughed. Bakura growled heavily, turning his head in the direction of Yami's voice.

"Watch it, fucktard." He snarled. "Those idiotic mortals deserve whatever resistance they get."

"Funny, aren't you mortal?"

"NEVER classify me with those pathetic beings." He sneered, obviously out of hatred. Yami shook his head and listened as the footsteps became louder and closer. The click of the door didn't at all faze him, but the appearance of a tall, dark haired, Egyptian woman that made her presence known in the room did surprise him. Her cold eyes and harsh expression crossed them both, searching their faces and leaving Yami feeling colder than he had been. Her black hair was shoulder length and she wore a long tan dress. Her heritage was obvious and she seemed rather proud of it.

"Is he not here?" She asked him, as if he had the answer she was seeking. She frowned as Yami continued to regard her silently, leaving her question unanswered. "Answer me!" She yelled. "Where's my brother?"

"Shut up, whining bitch. We don't even know who the fuck your brother is so stop complaining when we don't give two shits and answer you." Bakura barked suddenly. The woman's eyes narrowed in anger as she approached Bakura's table.

"Don't you DARE speak to me that way." She replied, calmly but venomously. "Now, I know that one of you know. Tell me where my brother is right now! Where is Mariku?"

"I've told you thousands of times sister, I don't want to see your twisted bitch of a mind." A chill went though Yami's spine against his will at the insanely cold voice. The woman that, not moments before, was screaming at them, turned towards the door with a harsh glare. Standing there, surrounded by three people, was a man with wild golden hair, spiked to the sky in different directions. His bronze skin was well tanned, meaning he'd hadn't been within the walls of the labs for more than a few months. Sickly purple eyes glanced uncaring at the people in the room, never actually focusing on anything. "Ishizu. Go home." He ground out, smiling wickedly.

"Brother, you know I--"

"Shut up. Don't even start." He stated rather calmly for the twisted look on his face. He took steps forward on the assistants' commands and laughed loudly at the sky. The insane laughter quieting as quickly as it started, he turned to glance with wild violet eyes at his 'sister'. "You can't expect me to believe that," His expression quickly changed from one of grinning to one of pure twisted hatred, "you handed me over to them for my own benefit? Dear sister, don't flatter me! I never knew you cared so!" He sang his last sentence sweetly.

"But Mariku! I alwa--"

"Wanted whatever it was to help and yadda yadda, some other random spewed shit about how you care, and more fucked up crap coming from your mouth used to justify that reasonable idea you just HAD to carry out!" He smiled again, veins in his forehead showing his true anger, eyes wide with restrained hatred. "I love you too, dearest sister! I hope you die a horrible and bloody death!" He spat to the side, laughing again as he was lead to the last remaining table. Yami watched curiously as he calmly laid down for the people around him, those blank eyes passing over Yami's own form.

While Mariku was being restrained just as Yami and Bakura were, Ishizu was being escorted away from the white room they were imprisoned in. Her face was stone, never once showing any kind of emotion to anyone. The door clicked shut after the last doctor made his way out of the room and the door locked loudly behind him. The three were left alone in the now noticeably smaller room. As the sound of footsteps disappeared down the hallway outside of the door, Mariku turned to face the other two spread out on the tables.

"You were quiet Bakura!" He laughed, feigning surprise. His blank, unseeing eyes were wide with insanity.

"You and your...'sister' were more than enough noise." He replied with a cackle.

"I'm sorry 'Kura, for taking your favorite pastime away from you." Mariku said, the grin on his face saying that he wasn't really sorry.

"Sure you are." Bakura hissed. "I can see your wide ass smirk through this blindfold!"

"Poor 'Kura! They don't let you anywhere near their minds, do they?" He pouted before glancing down that his own protruding lip. Taking the offending body part into his mouth, he bit harshly and sucked the blood that came pouring out.

"Shut up Mariku!" He spat in a harsh tone.

"Whatever. Who are you?" Mariku asked, turning his blank gaze and large grin in Yami's direction. Yami frowned at being the center of attention with these two, but opened his mouth to answer anyway.

"He's a smart ass." Bakura laughed, interrupting whatever Yami was about to say.

"My name is Yami." He growled, glaring at Bakura even though he knew the white-haired captive couldn't see it anyway.

"Now he's answering questions! Fine then, Yami, what 'freak-accident' of an ability did Pegasus force on you?" Bakura asked, his somehow normal condescending tone returning full force.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"Now, now, Yami-boy! I don't think there's any reason to fear! You're among friends!" Pegasus's voice sang sweetly through an intercom and rang through-out the room.

"PEGASUS!" Bakura yelled loudly, venom lacing the name.

"Kura," he feigned a soothing mother's tone, "I don't think it's very wise to yell." Yami could practically see Pegasus wagging his finger in Bakura's face.

"Damn you Pe--"

"Anyways, I believe it's time we begin our little experiment! I don't want my precious ones to get lonely now, do I?" A loud beep rang through-out the room and into Yami's already hurting ears. The wall-length mirror slowly began to lift away to reveal its hidden contents as Yami's eyes widened more with every passing centimeter.

"A mini-me?"

"What the hell's going on?"

Yami was speechless.

* * *

AN: So, I decided to update. I suppose I'll try to get one out every Friday night/Saturday morning, but don't hold me to that. xD Thanks for everyone who took time to read this! ;3;


	3. The Experiment

Warnings: This is a yaoi story. If you don't like it, then there is a pretty button on your screen that says 'back'. Use it. More so, there is an amount of swearing in this fic that people may find offensive. I warned you, so don't come bitch at me if you read it and find it offensive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugiou in any way shape or form.

This chapter has been edited by the lovely Rin.

* * *

**Under Our Own Feet**

**The Experiment**_  
(Chapter two)_

* * *

They were floating, the three of them, in large tubes filled with some sort of odd liquid. Each one looked strangely like the person strapped uncomfortably to the table directly across from them, with few minor differences. The first had marvelous tanned skin and beautiful, golden blond hair moving around his sharp and obviously Egyptian features in waves with the liquid. This one looked a lot like the more insane blond of the trio, Mariku. Though, his slightly softer features, tamed hair, and an obviously healthier look to his skin were the obvious differences between the two.

The second, resembling the irritable, silver haired male directly beside Yami, had absolutely gorgeous white hair that floated softly around cherubic features. The Bakura copy had a small, frail body and pale skin that looked rather sickly. The skinny and fragile arms were wrapped tightly around itself in almost a defensive gesture. Even though the boy had almost exact looks of Bakura, the softness of its features and almost angelic look reminded Yami nothing of Bakura's personality.

The last, however, had Yami struck speechless. As his gaze moved over all the forms before him, Yami's eyes couldn't seem to evade from the small body that floated across from him. The face, Yami could tell, had large eyes and an almost kind look to it. Hair, like his own unique locks, was colored with reds, golds, and blacks in a more vibrant way then Yami's ever did. Small hands were tangled in strands of hair above the form's head as the figured swayed in an almost comforting melody.

Yami heard Bakura growl in frustration beside him, teeth bared in a threatening gesture. "What the fuck is going on?!" He yelled yet again, unable to see his surrounding thanks to the strip of fabric covering his eyes.

"Oh, that's right! How forgetful of me! Poor Bakura can't see!" Pegasus's voice came from the intercom sounding almost apologetic. The three knew wiser though; Pegasus was playing with them.

The door hit the wall sharply as an assistant in white practically stomped over to the white haired demon, grumbling something about lazy assholes and how he wasn't being paid enough for this. Yami snickered inwardly and watched the smirk on the other's face as the furious assistant ripped away the blindfold before quickly retreating. Slowly, Bakura opened his sharp, brown eyes that showed nothing but anger and the promise of revenge. His smirk widened, eyes catching onto everything they could possibly see. However, as they skimmed by the occupants of the room, Yami's glare sharpened and Mariku started to laugh again. Bakura was prodding their minds and Yami would absolutely not let him in. He closed off his mind to the seeking power and smirked at Bakura's growl.

Yami watched as Bakura's face contorted in thought, obviously Mariku had allowed him access, before his eyes rested upon the three figures floating before them. Bakura snorted and studied his own look-alike. "So these are what have you so preoccupied, Mariku?" He laughed. "Pathetic, they don't even have souls."

Yami's eyes widened at that statement. The bodies were soulless? Then, why did they seem to have personality? In his moment of distraction, Bakura invaded his mind, a triumphant smirk on his face. Yami quickly pushed the invading mind away from his own with a harsh glare at the other.

"Precisely!" Pegasus exclaimed over the intercom. "Your ability to scan minds is getting better every time I see it!"

"Want to witness it personally?" Bakura growled at the overly enthusiastic voice.

"Are they even alive?" Yami questioned. He heard Mariku laugh at the question, as if degrading Yami.

"Yes, mind-slave," Mariku grinned, "they're alive, but puppets. They have no souls."

Yami went to retort, but was quickly interrupted. "Wonderful!" The voice exclaimed through the room once again. "Mariku and Bakura have greatly improved! However, that knowledge should be left for later. Anyway, the three dolls in front of you, as you already know, have no souls. They have no morals, wills, or personality." Pegasus explained. "That's where you three come in."

"What do you mean, Pegasus!?" Yami questioned in a commanding tone.

"Simple really. I'm going to rip the dormant, but still there, light halves of your dark souls away from you and place them within these soulless dolls." He replied, as if this were some kind of game. Games, Yami could handle, but this wasn't one of those. "Of course, the shear force of your soul being ripped from your body will most likely kill you." Yami could almost imagine the shrug and careless smile. "However, that's what the other tests were supposed to prevent."

Bakura snarled angrily beside him and Mariku was silent; Yami was still trying to comprehend the situation. Though, he hid his confusion and fear under a mask of superiority. Half of his soul would belong to the body of in the floating tank and he couldn't quite decide if whether or not he liked that idea.

"So, shall we begin?"

Back in a separate room, monitors facing the lone figure from every direction showed his three captives glaring hatefully. How he love that expression on their faces; the pure hatred covering the fear he knew was there. He smiled playfully; they may want to get used to that expression since he was going to do everything in his power to keep it on their faces. He had a lot of power.

"Pegasus?"

The silver haired man amongst the view of his precious experiments didn't turn to face the person interrupting his entertainment. Though, he never once let his annoyance show, opting to keep the pleased on on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked uncaring, sipping red wine from a crystal glass. His uncovered eye twinkling when he heard Bakura shout at Yami.

"I-I was sent to tell you that the preparations are complete. We're ready on your word."

"The stability of Project Ryou?"

"Not perfect, but he's stable enough for the operation to succeed. We'll just have to monitor him closely."

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed, finally turning his chair to face the other person. "We'll begin in a few moments. Return to your station."

"Yes master Pegasus."

The door closed softly behind the intruder and Pegasus's smile only widened further. Pressing a button, he spoke happily into the microphone. "It seems we're ready now. Brace yourself, lovelies! This may hurt a bit!"

With that, he let go of the button only to swiftly move over to a rather small leaver. Wiping fake tears from his smiling eyes, he laughed out loud and watched as the silver haired experiment growled at him, yet again. Yami sat with a determined and spiteful look in his shining crimson eyes. Mariku, Pegasus laughed again, had fallen asleep on the uncomfortable table. With a flick of his wrist, he sat back, with his wine in hand, to watch the following light-show.

Meanwhile, above ground, a blond-haired, semi-tall, lanky, teenage boy made his way down the street towards the building they called prison. It was school, to the teen's dismay. He thought he would rather prison to the white, boring walls of a classroom and a droning teacher that did nothing but bitch about everything.

He was late again, but still he walked at a normal pace. Hey, he was already getting detention, and it wasn't like this wasn't anything he wasn't used to. He shrugged the light backpack higher onto his shoulder and ran a hand though his unruly blond hair. His bangs fell directly back into his auburn eyes anyway.

As he approached the tall building that is every kids' doom, he caught out of the corner of his eye, the shiny, black limo. He heaved a sigh. This day surely couldn't get any better, nor could the sarcasm of that last thought.

The blond didn't look towards the person emerging from the limo, nor did the person sway his path in the least. Still, it was a custom, he just had to say something. Luckily, or unfortunately, whichever was the belief, he was close enough in his path to talk without shouting.

"Moneybags is late? Must have spent his time with copies of himself." He sneered. The other just made a sound of disapproval at the statement and proceeded to pull the briefcase from the back seat. Long fingers ran through shiny, chocolate brown locks of hair to pull the bangs out of icy blue eyes. Those eyes locked onto the figure passing him and sharpened instantly before finally replying to the other's statement.

"Being a lazy idiot again, Jounouchi?" He said smoothly, taking long strides towards the door of the building.

"Say that again, Kaiba, and I'll kick your rich ass back to your billion dollar mansion." Jounouchi growled back, making sure to stay as far away from the poised boy in front of him. How the slightly taller boy managed to pass him so quickly was beyond him.

"Try as you might, mutt, but I doubt you're smart enough to figure out where it is." Kaiba replied coldly, smirking at Jounouchi's growl.

"You wanna try me, rich boy?!" His voice was raising in anger now. Exactly the reaction the elder was looking for.

"I'd rather try something that's less of a slob."

"Kaiba!!"

The blond dashed forward, swinging the other around to face him. His fist was drawn back in a ready punch. Letting it fly, hoping to clobber the taller in the face, he snarled in anger. However, a perfectly manicured hand stopped his fist half way, a smirk on the face of its owner. Jounouchi quickly pulled his hand away and jumped back, face red and chest heaving.

"That's all you can do?" Kaiba glanced coldly at heating auburn eyes. "At this rate, I doubt you can lift your leg up high enough to kick me at all."

Jounouchi growled and charged again, fist at the ready. He'd hit him this time, he was sure of it. However, just as he reached the taller teen, a teacher, obviously on break, walked from the building and caught site of the beginning fight.

"Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Jounouchi paused. Kaiba smirked in amusement.

"Kaiba Seto."

Kaiba frowned.

"Come with me. NOW."

"Damn it!" Jounouchi whispered angrily, but quickly shut his mouth at the teachers angry look. Kaiba was glaring hatefully at the woman in front of him. Great. MORE Detention. Just what they both needed.

As they approached the office, kids in the hallway changing classes were talking about them both. This was an everyday thing. Jounouchi and Kaiba got in another fight? So? What else was new?

They reached the office door and the teacher held it open for them both. Jounouchi stepped through first, shooting a venomous look at Kaiba, and took a seat. A brown-haired kid was already there, sitting, bored, with his feet propped on another chair in front of him. When the teacher entered the room, she took the chair from under his feet and placed it back where it belonged, causing the boy's feet to hit the floor harshly.

"Keep your feet off the chairs, Honda Hiroto. You're in enough trouble as it is." She said in a stern voice. Honda rolled his eyes and slouched more in the chair as the teacher disappeared to talk to the principal about the two she caught fighting.

"Hey Jou! Get in a fight already?" Honda asked, turning a friendly glance and smile at the blond. Jounouchi could hear Kaiba grunt from three chairs down, but ignored it. He shrugged in response to his friend's question.

"What're you in for?" He asked back, grinning widely. Obviously he missed something good if Honda was in here. Honda also shrugged before responding.

"Set a classic bucket on the door trick for a teacher."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. It was filled with last week's mystery meat."

"Ouch, Honda. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Jounouchi cringed before laughing. "Catch a picture of the expression?"

"As always!" He said, tapping the camera in his pocket. The flash of the camera was what always gave them away. It didn't matter though, they both thought it was completely worth it.

"You're both idiots." Kaiba sighed from his chair, rubbing his temples in exasperation.

"Shut up Kaiba. It's your fault we're here!"

"Really? So it was I that said the first comment and every one after that?" He said, his expression cold but voice obviously laced with sarcasm. "I guess I threw the punches too." With that, he opened his briefcase and pulled out the laptop. He opened the cover and started it up, making a few motions over the pad of the keyboard before letting his fingers fly over keys.

Honda placed a hand on his angered friend to calm him down, but Jounouchi shrugged off the offending limb and slouched in the chair. He was bored again.

Yes, he definitely thought he would prefer prison.

...

He shifted.

The shadows moved with him.

Warmth came from light breaths beside him. Not used to being warm, he grabbed at it, embraced it, held it close, basked in it. The warmth itself shifted closer to him. He paused. That was odd. He didn't want to open his eyes, certain that when he did, the warmth beside him would cease to exist. It was odd enough for it to be there at all, but for it to be mobile? His shadows moved, yes, but they were never warm. They were never any comfort; they were just familiar.

Hesitantly, Yami opened one sharp, crimson orb and quickly glanced at the bundle of human that laid curled tightly in his arms. It was breathing, alive, and very much there. Either it existed, or he was crazy. Yami slowly unlatched the small, pale hands that had a death-like clutch against his upper arm and removed himself from the other body. Hesitant with the knowledge that if he blinked, the other would disappear, he kept his eyes trained on the dark figure laid before him. To his surprise, however, the form remained where it was and allowed Yami to analyze the situation.

Even though the darkness consumed the room as always, he wasn't chained to his usual spot in the corner. Instead, it seemed, he was thrown haphazardly into the center of his normal cell. The person laying not two feet from him was breathing silently, meaning it probably hasn't woken to this quite yet. He thought back and instantly remembered the events that had happened, moments? hours? days? before. The white lights, the fierce pain, the harsh feeling of his very soul being ripped in half. He shivered.

Was this the soulless body that had floated within that tank? The same one that took part of his soul? The same he felt that he had to protect with his entire being as soon as he laid eyes on the small defenseless form? The outline seemed to say so.

Yami moved the shadows all over the form, feeling out the gentle curves, soft skin, the silky hair. He felt the body shiver with cold and fear, even in its sleep, before hearing a soft sob. Yami slowly and hesitantly made his way over and laid a, what he hoped to be, a comforting hand on the arm of the quaking body.

The shaking slowed almost to a stop and Yami sighed in relief. Though, not a moment later, the warm body beneath his cold hand shifted, moaned, and opened its wide eyes, staring straight at Yami. Yami could only hold his breath and stare back. Those eyes were studying him, analyzing his every move, filled with fear in the darkness.

"W-who're-"

"Yami."

"Where-"

"The labs, little one."

"Labs?" Yami could see the confusion in those soft features, shadows shifting around them. He nodded his answer and the other slowly moved to a sitting position. Yami could smell his fear and remained where he was, not wanting to scare the other further than he already had.

"I wont hurt you, I promise." He said, keeping his sharp gaze on the retreating form.

"I-I do-don't-" The smaller wrapped his arms around his own shivering body. "W-who am I?" He asked miserably, his gaze lifting to Yami's glowing orbs. Yami opened his mouth to respond, but was immediately cut off by a sharp, high-pitched scream.

"Don't you DARE do that again!" Bakura yelled at the quivering boy huddled in the corner of the white room.

He saw the boy prepare to scream again and in a few short strides, crossed the room, and picked the boy up by the collar of the plane white shirt. He snarled, sharp, cold brown eyes glaring harshly into wide soft chocolate eyes. The smaller gasped fearfully and flinched.

"P-please..." He sobbed. Bakura clicked his tongue.

"Pathetic." He growled, throwing the other to the side. "Scream again and I'll kill you."

The smaller of the two whimpered lightly, the fear he radiated could be smelled miles away. He curled in on himself at the spot where he landed harshly after Bakura tossed him. He sobbed quietly, fully aware of Bakura's harsh glare on his body.

Bakura had sat on his bare bed, back against the wall, brown eyes glaring at the figure across the room. This 'thing' looked almost exactly like him when he had seen better times. The white hair was soft and clean, something Bakura's hair hadn't been for a while, and unlike Bakura's dirty, faded-out skin, this body had pale, clean, creamy skin.

Bakura scoffed at the huddled form. It was so weak. Out of all three of them, why was this one his? Why did this pathetic piece of nothing have to carry the light half of HIS soul? Bakura almost laughed out loud, he didn't even realize he held any light in his soul. He smirked and, out of boredom, wondered what his...hikari? Yeah, that would work. He wondered what his hikari thought. Bakura flared his power, prodding the kid's mind and felt only light resistance. Good Hikari, it learns fast at least.

Immediately, Bakura was assaulted by thoughts and, Bakura twitched, feelings. The questions, 'who am I?', 'what am I?', and 'where am I?' echoed loudly and fear was by far the strongest emotion. Bakura smirked when he found thoughts about himself. It seemed his light was deathly afraid of him. Good. He should be scared.

The door to the plain white cell clicked and slammed open. Bakura roughly pulled out of the other's mind, leaving the smaller to cry in agony at the sudden pain. Bakura smirked as the doctor entered his cell.

"You're up already. Surprising." The doctor said as he entered the small room, eying the scene before him, swiping his black bangs out of his face. Bakura growled at him and watched as the smaller version of himself huddled into an even smaller ball.

"Shut up and get the fuck out already." Bakura growled. However, the doctor completely ignored him.

"It seems you also managed to scare little Ryou." The doctor chuckled moving over to the bundle on the ground. "I told them not to put him in here with you, but they insisted the soul had to remain together or the light would die."

Bakura cackled, crossing his arms. "So, the pathetic thing is even weaker than I thought. Kill it; it's of no use to me."

"Unfortunately for you, if the light half were to die, so would the dark half, Bakura." He stated matter of fact, reaching out to the huddled form. The 'thing', somehow named Ryou, flinched away from the man in white. "Ryou, I need you to come with us."

"Us?!" The doctor rolled his eyes at Bakura's outburst.

"It's six. Time for the daily tests. All six of you will be tested together today, at once, since only a few of us know about this whole procedure." He explained, trying to once again touch Bakura's other half. Growing irritated, Bakura left the bed and pushed the doctor to the side.

"Hikari." Bakura commanded with an air of authority. Ryou hesitantly lifted his head, soft chocolate eyes fearfully met the sharper version. "Stand up. Let's go. I'm not fucking carrying you and you damn well don't want them to force you." He growled, glaring down at the huddled form. The doctor looked on, amazed when Ryou tentatively got to his feet. The snow-haired, angelic being kept his head bowed and sniffled lightly.

The black haired doctor was awestruck at Bakura's ability to control his lighter half, but he had a job to do and it didn't involve him gawking at the two captives. "I-I guess we can go then. Come, Pegasus is waiting." Taking the light half around the neck with his hand, he pushed Ryou along, knowing that the threat to Ryou was enough to get Bakura to follow. On their way passed, Bakura banged loudly on the door to the room next to him.

Inside that room Mariku laughed insanely at the look his own copy was currently giving him. It was fierce, full of hatred. It seemed his look-alike didn't like when he tried to control his mind; which, of course, he'd attempted. The smaller had immediately pushed Mariku out of his own mind, waking instantly in the white room. Violet eyes had blinked rapidly at the spiky-haired individual above him, the grin on the other's face immediately telling the smaller all he needed to know. He had quickly jumped to his feet and placed heated purple eyes on his taller, and obviously more insane, look-alike. Hence, their current stand-point.

The knock on the cold metal door form outside rang harshly through the room causing Mariku's smirk to widen. Bakura was his only companion in this place, though grudgingly. Bakura and him were simply using each other until they finally left this place.

He glanced back down at his smaller self, feigning a pout. "But, weak hikari, I only wanted to destroy your mind! Is that too much to ask?" He said, unable to suppress the insane laughter that sprang from his mouth. The other's glare turned colder and was finally hidden behind tame golden locks.

"Asshole! I hate you already." His silk voice laced with poison. He turned his back on his darker half, showing his confidence and fearlessness of the other's rage.

"But! We've only just met!" Mariku laughed, obviously amused by his hikari's display. "Though," he placed a finger to his mouth, "you are the weak half of my soul, I suppose you know me." Mariku mused. Staring at the other golden blond, he bit down on his finger, drawing blood before approaching his other half.

"You touch me and-"

"You'll what? It's obvious that I'm stronger than you."

"You're insane." Mariku shrugged at the sharp accusation.

"So?"

"I ha-"

"-te me. I know! It's wonderful! It'll make you harder to break!" Mariku grinned, reaching out to touch his other half, blood from earlier dripping to the floor. The other slowly backed against the wall, the cold bloody hand mere centimeters from his body. Red blood dripped softly to the smaller boy's bronze skin, creating a line of crimson on his arm.

A click and the door burst open, allowing a doctor to enter the room. Mariku laughed sharply and insanely as he saw the mini version of himself sigh in relief.

"Mariku, leave Malik alone. You can't scramble you're own soul's thoughts."

Mariku pouted, glazed eyes not showing any hint of sadness. Malik glanced over, giving the doctor a thankful look. Mariku's grin instantly formed again. "Doc!" He exclaimed. "If you have sex with the light half of your soul, is it incest or masturbation?"

The doctor looked at Mariku with a stunned expression. Malik's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Oh fuck no!" The smaller blond yelled. The doctor shook his head, grabbing Malik by his wrist and pulling him along, sure that the more insane version would follow with his usual laugh.

He didn't disappoint.

Hearing that resounding laughter, Yami pulled his lighter half to his feet. It was purely out of habit that Yami stood at all. The younger buried his face in the chest of the sturdier male and sobbed. A comforting hand ran up and down the back of his lighter half.

The click of the door made Yami's breath hitch and felt, out of pure instinct, as if he had to hide his other half. The door flung open allowing light to enter the always dark room and shadows danced. Sharp crimson glanced at his hikari and, pulling the shadows around the younger, effectively hiding him from view.

"Come Yami." The doctor commanded. "You and Yuugi are to follow me. He wont be harmed, so you can stop hiding him already."

Yami's defiant eyes glared harshly at the man in white, flaring his power. The shadows danced wildly and Yuugi buried himself deeper against Yami. "What for?" Yami questioned with a harsh tone.

"If you don't comply, we're ordered to force only you. Doing so will cause your other half to die. The light's souls aren't strong enough to detach themselves completely, yet." The doctor sighed in exasperation. "So, I insist that you simply follow commands."

Yami growled heatedly before moving the shadows again. Yuugi was revealed and Yami held him tightly. "Quiet, little one. I'll be here." He soothed, whispering into the smaller's ear. Yami began to walk, Yuugi clinging to his arm. In the light, Yami could see his wide amethyst eyes, watered down with unshed tears. His face, outlined in golden bangs, was red, puffy, and blotchy. Yuugi was thin, short, and looked annoyingly vulnerable in his naked form.

Yami sighed. Yuugi didn't deserve this, but what could he do? They followed the doctor in silence, shadows shifting every way showing Yami's anger and frustration. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: I totally wanted to stop this chapter half way, but I realized it wasn't near long enough. xD It about a day late, butI hope you liked this chapter and hopefully I'll have another for you on time next week. Till then!

* * *


End file.
